Harry, Ron, and the Amazing Technicolor Dreampants
by stars-n-moons91
Summary: An assortment of inside jokes and your general randomness that usually comes out of a best friend relationship... That pretty much sums it up. OneShot


Yes, this WILL be slightly...ahem...hebetudinous! I love that word... (It means stupid, by the way, for those of you who are verbally inept) No, I do not care if I am flamed. Yes, you WILL not be left alone when it comes down to the nitty-gritty flame the flamers...ing...SO HA! STICK THAT IN YER PIPE 'N' SMOKE IT! (As Hagrid would say. Jolly ol' chap, 'e is...)

And I understand that if no one will like it, you shouldn't post it and all that... but I can do what I want with my account. So ha.

This is based on a few inside jokes between my friend pippagethetook (read. Her. STORIES! They are just too fun...!) So if you don't understand...don't worry, you are not alone.

--

"Mr. Potter, what are you DOING?!"

Harry had just clambered up onto Snape's desk. He started bobbing his head and moving his arm out in front of him in the same manner. "My life be like OOOOH aaaaaah OOOOOH oooooh...my life be li-"

"HARRY! We were saving that for Defense against the Dark Arts class!" Ron shouted, running over to his singing/rapping friend.

"I'm sorry, the OOH AHH urge shot through me, and I couldn't resist the temptation of clambering onto Snape's desk and begin screaming "My life be like OOOOH aaaaaah OOOOOH oooooh...my life be li-" and then having you run over to your singing/rapping friend shouting "HARRY! We were saving that for Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" and then me answering with: "I'm sorry, the OOH AHH urge shot through me, and I couldn't resist the temptation of clambering onto Snape's desk and begin screaming "My life be like OOOOH aaaaaah OOOOOH oooooh...my life be li-" and then having you run over to your singing/rapping friend shouting "HARRY! We were saving that for Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" and then me answering with : "I'm sorry, the OOH AHH urge shot through me, and I couldn't resist the temptation of clambering onto Snape's desk and begin screaming "My life be like OOOOH aaaaaah OOOOOH oooooh...my life be li-" and then having you run over to your singing/rapping friend shouting "HARRY! We were saving that for Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" and then me answering with: "I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco Malfoy screeched, bracing his teeth ever so menacingly and scrunching the entire upper half of his head that would definitely cause massive wrinkles if he didn't stop soon.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away. But then, I guess OOH AHH does that to a dude...OOH, look, a pimp cane!" Harry said, and ran over to Lucius Malfoy who was conveniently standing in a corner.

Ron turned to Snape. "You'll have to excuse him. He tried to sniff coke, but sadly, the ice cubes got stuck in his nose, giving him not a high, but a very numb nostril."

Snape stared at him for a moment, but then wiped his runny nose. He preceded in wiping the same hand through his hair and whispered "It's NAAAAATURAL..."

Ron gave him an odd, yet slightly hilarious, facial expression and shook his head.

Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Granger?" Snape asked, and smacked Ron for not sitting down. Ron whimpered, gave another odd yet slightly hilarious facial expression and went to his seat.

"My mane has become a bit disordered. Might I set out and acquire a fresh hairstylist and obtain a superior updo to formulate myself, giving the impression of my being like Emma Watson at a random award formal procedure?" Hermione asked.

Snape's right eyebrow rose at her extraordinarily strange mixture of good vocabulary and horrible grammar. "Why not? You'll be out of my hair...hair? Get it? It's a pun! HA HA!"

As Snape proceeded to sink to the floor and roll around with mirth at the (not-even-a) pun, the students rushed out of the classroom.

Ron, being the last one out, looked around. He noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Harry?" he called meekly. "Harry? Where are you?" His voice rose higher and higher as he spoke. (Think the Aragog scene in Chamber of Secrets...pretty much the entire hilarious time!)

Harry emerged from the classroom with wide eyes.

"What?" Ron asked, curiosity overcoming fear.

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "I never knew pimp canes were so much fun!" He pulled out Lucius's pimp cane from behind his back and twirled it around.

Ron noticed a large amount of blood on the cane. "What's that from, Harry?"

Harry looked at the blood and quickly wiped it off on his robes. "Oh, erm...nothing."

A feeble cry of "Help..." issued from the potion cabinet.

"Was that L-....wait, I don't want to know. And quite frankly, I don't care!" Ron said, but then added "BLOODY!" with a triumphant wave of his fist through the air.

As the two friends headed for their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, arm in arm and skipping, humming OOH AHH (which is one of the catchiest rap songs EVER), a black dog appeared down the hall a bit. He was furry, kinda like CHEIFIE, Pippage's dog, who is more furry than imaginable!

"Harry...is that Sirius?!" Ron whispered, and pointed down the hall at the dog.

Harry's eyes widened. "How wonderfully clichéd! Let's go and have a look at the-ahem-_alive_ Sirius Black!"

They skipped down the hall towards the dog, but it got up and started running away. The two boys skipped after it, rounding corners and going down abnormally long corridors when they finally reached a dark hallway with a black door at the end.

"Whoa, just like in my dream! Except for the fact that I have no intention of going into it whatsoever! Funny, because those floating brains were just cool!" Harry announced.

"Well that's nice," said Ron. "But I'm going in!"

Harry watched as he ran down the hall and pushed the door open.

"Whoa..." Ron called. "Come here, Harry! They're waiting for us!" The red-head then promptly disappeared inside the door.

Harry's curious side got a hold on him, so he followed. He ended up on a large stage with a multitude of people cheering for them in front of him.

The two friends gave each other a look and took their places on either side of the stage. They smiled and ripped off their robes, revealing them wearing nothing but socks, underwear, white t-shirts...

...and a pair of Technicolored pleather pants.

'Wizards and witches...and all you out there who were at one time...I am pleased to announce an impromptu (Don'cha just love that word?!) performance by... _'Harry, Ronny B, and their Amazing Technicolor Dream Pants'_!' an announcer called.

The music started and the crowd went wild.

After several encores for the exact same song- which, on a more serious note, I don't care to post the lyrics of for religious purposes (not that I don't like the song...love the song and the religion and everything, just don't want to tarnish the message with Harry Potter stuff...long story!)...but, yes, it WAS 'Ooh Ahh'- erm...a big wind came and made the stage collapse and everyone but a certain drunken (on BUTTERBEER) house-elf died.

THE END!

--

Again...

This is just pretty much just for Pippage's and my own amusement... So, if you really want to flame me, don't say you've been warned.

If you DO want to read an actual STORY story, go and read 'Ripped'. I'll tell you now, it's (hopefully) much better!

And just so you know: The majority of this was written at 12:45 AM. That's all!


End file.
